Back to Gertena
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib has gone back to gurtena after 9 years and has met sweet Garry again. Sorry i'm back at summarizes. Ib x Garry
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ib story like this. I'm trying to make them like i'm not doing a play. I am not good making story's this way so please forgive me for mistakes.**

* * *

I Look at Garry who is sitting by me Sleeping."He must be tired from all this"She smiles"It's are second time back after all"She lets out a sigh."I'm sorry Garry"She lets out a small frown running her fingers threw his hair as she hears the red,blue and green lady bang on the door.

**little while before**

I run down the hallway"Why is this happening again!?"I think to myself."Maybe Garry will be here"She thinks to herself smiling."I miss him so much! its bee 9 year since I've seen the old guy...I should be about his age now" She smirks to herself. She shakes her head"No i need to remember how i got out and how to get these stupid statues away from me!" She starts to run faster.

She looks down at the beautiful rose in her hand."So beautiful yet so painful..."She Opens up a red door running in. As she looks around vines start covering the walls. Her eyes widen seeing the vine cover ever speck of the walls. She quickly runs to the door before it gets cover and she slams it open running out.

"Safe!" She yells as she stops outside the door. She looks back. A sigh slips out her mouth as her stomach growls."I should have ate before i came back here!"

* * *

He runs down the stairs."Where is she!? She was just hear!"He looks at the rose in his pocket."Where is she!?"He starts to freak out not being able to find the child.

"Ib! Answer me! IB!" He keeps screaming the child's name"Please! Please tell me she got out safely!" He keeps running. He looks threw every room.

"I hope Marry isn't around" He shivers a bit. "God she was a scary girl!" He stops."What if she...No! she couldn't!" He starts to freak out."IB!"

"IB! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" He screams over and over the child's name but gets no response. "Shes fine Garry shes fine! Shes just hiding! or she found a way out! Yea that it"

* * *

She walks into a cold grey room. She shivers. "Its cold.." She looks around at the paintings. One of the hanged man. One of worry. One of the Coughing Man. and another of Selfless Guard. She looks around to find anything. Sighs and walks out of the room. "This place is so big! To big..."

She walking into a blue room..The color of sweet Garry's rose blue. A smile goes on her face remembering her time with Garry here. It wasn't a nice place to have memories, And if you tell people they will call you crazy like they did her. "This place as gotten much different since the last i was here! all the painting and rooms are switched and stuff.." Sigh.

She looks around the room. She starts to hear someone.

** She loves me.**

"Who's there?" Foot steps starts to get louder and louder. She looks around the room again"I said who's there?!"

**She loves me not.**

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is short. These chapters may be a bit short just ta let ya know.  
And again i just wanted to say that this is my first time making a storry like this i always make my storys like a its for a play.  
Please review! i want to know what i did good and what i did bad :) I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

The foot steps get louder as they get tords the room shes in.

A red lady walks in then runs at the girl.

**She loves me not.**

She takes off running threw the large room to a big blue flings it open then slams runs down a hallway.

Her feet starts to move tords a forgotten portrait painting"Garry..." Her hand touches it going widen as his goes threw."I-It went threw!" Hand inches tords Garry touching him but once her hand touched he turns to dust. She pulls her hand out quickly as he turned to backs up."G-Garry"

**After a hour or 2 of walking around**

She walks into a dark blue, dark room. "Its dark.." She looks around sees disturbing dolls all around."There again..."

The giant disturbing doll comes out of the painting. it reaches hi hand out grabbing Ib.

She lets out a really loud scream.

* * *

He walks down a hallway tords a ."I hope she got out safely"

*Scream*

His eyes widen"IB!"He slams open the door running into running to the room Ib's in.

He looks at the doll pulling Ib in and he watches as the girl struggles to get free.

He runs over grabbing one on the paint ball's throwing it at the doll's eyes.

The doll looks at the man the holds the girl tighter.

The girl gasps for air not being able to breath because of how tight the doll had her.

He looks at the girl worried then he sees part of the table leg is broken so he rips it off the stabs it into the dolls arm.

The Doll drops the girl as red paint comes out his arm, And he pulls his arm in quickly.

He runs over grabbing the girl running out of the room.

He breaths a bit heavy as they get a couple feet away from the room. "Ah! That room is still as scary as hell!" He glances at the girl gasping in air.

"I Thought i was a goner" She looks up at the male. "Thank you Garry!" She smiles with a cute smile.

He blushes a bit. "Wait..." He looks at the girl. "How do you know my name"

She gives kinda a awkward smile."That's right it's been 9 years..." She looks at the male slowly walking over to him. "I'm Ib Garry"She Smiles.

His eyes widen hearing the girl"I'm Ib Garry" it echo's in his mind. "But your much older...You where just 9 the last i saw you..." He looks shocked.

"I found a way out after you collapsed" Tears fill her eyes. She looks at Garry as tears run down her face. "I'm so sorry for leaving you! It was might fault your rose was taken and you where left here" She cry's hard.

He frowns and pulls the girl hugging her tightly."Don't say it was your fault! It wasn't!" He hugs her a bit tighter.

"I didn't want you to stay here. I wanted you to come with me! We made that promise that we would get macaroons together!" She sniffles.

He Smiles."I promise I will keep that promise this time and that when we get out of here we can go get macaroons together"

She smiles looking up at Garry. She wraps her arms around the male hugging him."I missed you!"

He keeps smiling"I missed you two kid"

"I'm not a kid i'm only a year younger then you now!" She smiles and lets go of Garry taking a step back.

"Ah, Right"

She laughs."Stupid!"

He smirks"Come on! Lets get out of here! Since i haven't eaten in like 9 years i'm starting to get hungry!"

She smiles."Then lets get a move on!"

He takes Ib's hand thinking that she still a kid.

Her face gets a bit red as she takes his hand.

He looks at the girl then quickly pulls his hand away."Sorry, Its kinda a habit since it was like that 9 years ago..."

"I-Its fine" 

* * *

They walk down halls, Threw rooms, But still find no way out.

"The room's and everything is different from when i last saw it" She frowns.

He looks at the girl."Don't worry we will find a way out" He gives her a comforting smile.

She smiles back."Thanks Garry"

He sighs."I will have so much school to catch up on!"

She laughs."I can help you with that I think"

He smiles.

* * *

**Sorry its short. I ran out of ideas for the story...  
**I will be adding new longer chapters once i get a idea from them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The 2 of us walk down a long stair case.

"Hey Ib.."

"Yeah?"

"Is this town any different?"

"A little..We have this new shop called IT that went where the game store was. And we have a doughnut shop now, There donuts are so yummy!"

He smiles.

She opens a big black door walking looks around at the Red, Blue and Green Ladys and also yellow statues.

"Woah...There are like 15 of each!" Garry says shocked.

She looks around the room for another way out."Garry"

He looks at the girl"Yeah?"

She point over to a small green door."Maybe that's away out"

He looks at some red,blue and green ladys jumping off the wall."Come on!" He runs tords the door with Ib.

She trips on the shoe lace of her boot falling to the ground."Ouch"

He looks back seeing the girl on the ground. He runs back to her. Puts his hand out in front of her to help her get up.

She looks up at his hand and takes it getting up."Thank you"

"Welcome" He looks at the red lady crawling tords us.

She starts to fell a really bad pain in her chest. She puts hand over her chest.

"W-Whats wrong?" Looks worried."

"It's nothing" Smiles threw the pain.

She runs tords the door.

He follows a couple minutes later.

A blue statue runs over after Garry, grabbing his hair slamming him to the ground.

Her eyes widen seeing Garry on the ground and a red and green lady clawing Garry."STOP IT!" She screams at them while running at them.

She grabs the rose from the blue lady kicking her away and she starts throwing the glass bunny's the blue statue.

The blue statue falls over.

She grabs's Garry's hand pulling him up running to the door, slamming it open running out.

He has blood running down his head."Thanks" He has a sweet smile on his face.

She look at the blood on his head. She glances over seeing 3 different color painted lady's running at them. She grabs Garry's jacket sleeve running tords a room opening it the slams it shut.

He breaths heavy."Hey Ib can we rest a bit"

She smiles and looks at the weak man."Yeah"

He walks over sitting down leaning against a wall.

She walks over sitting by him.

His head rests on Ib's shoulder."Don't leave here without me Ib. Okay."

"Okay. I swear I won't leave." She puts Garry's rose in his pocket.

She Look at Garry who is sitting by me Sleeping."He must be tired from all this"She smiles"It's are second time back after all"She lets out a sigh."I'm sorry Garry"She lets out a small frown running her fingers threw his hair as she hears the red,blue and green lady bang on the door.

She rests her head on his with her hand on his head with some of the hair threw her fingers."Rest well my sweet Garry" She falls to sleep.

* * *

He runs down the corridor, "Ib! Where are you! You swear you wouldn't..." His voice trails off as he runs.

"Maybe she found a way out while i was sleeping!"Thinks to himself. "Or maybe of the...No that couldn't have happened..Shes a strong girl..." runs faster looking threw every nook and cranny of each room.

**After 30 minutes of searching**

He walks into a red room. "Where is she?!" Starts to get really worried.

He looks over seeing a girl laying on the ground with red peddles around her. His eyes widen."Ib..." He walks to the girl not hearing any breathing or seeing any movement.

"Ib!" He shakes the girl. "Ib please!" Tears fill his eyes as he holds the girl in his arms. Blood gets all over him. "IB!" He crys holding the girl close putting his head on her chest."Why did this happen to you! WHY!?" He sobs.

"Please come back to me Ib please!"

He sobs and sobs. "Ib..." 

* * *

**What will happen. Will she live. Or will she die?  
****you'll see in chapter 4!  
****Sorry its short again. as i've said in chapter 2 i've ran out of idea's. This tiny little brain doesn't come up with ideas very well..  
**Please review! I love them!


	4. Update

**Sorry I havn't updated in awhile I have been very busy. I will update soon.**

I'm still busy right now so it maybe later this week or next week till chapter 4 comes. I'm sorry.

I've been at camp this week and now this weekend i'm busy and in the beginning of the week i have some stuff to get done.

So Don't worry, Chapter 4 is coming.

I know waiting is hard but don't worry my friends! You can do it!

I'm so sorry again.

Bye-Bye from Pizza ;)


	5. The Eye

**Sorry I havn't updated in forever. I have had no idea's for the story :( **

* * *

Ib looks at Garry who is sweating and shaking in his sleep. "Garry" She shakes him.

He jumps up quickly and as he jumps his fist hits Ib.

She put her hand over his nose. "Ow.."

Garry looks at Ib and smiles and hugs her."Oh thank god!"

She looks at Garry confused."Whats wrong."

"I'm just glad you're here." He smiles then stands up."Sorry about a couple second's ago"

She smiles a bit rubbing her nose."Don't worry its fine"

The two of them walks out of the room together.

* * *

"Say.." Garry glances at Ib.

Ib turns looking at Garry."Yeah?"

"Is Mary still here?"

She chuckles a bit."No."

"Oh thank god!"

She smirks."Scardy cat!"

He sighs a bit then smiles.

"Ah, Garry stick out your hand!"

He looks at her then sticks out his hand.

"Close you're eyes."

He looks at her confused."Okay?" He closes his eyes and Feels Ib put something in his hand.

"You can open them now."

He opens his eyes and see's a peice of candy in his hand.

"There Macaroon flavored." She smiles."I found them at a shop the other day with a friend. He Bought way to much candy when we went though." She sigh's."He's gonna get sick from it!"

He smirks and watches Ib put one in her mouth.

"There so yummy!"

* * *

Since Ib and Garry had no frickin Idea where the fabricated world portrait was they just wondered around looking for it.

Ib bent down and stared at one of the eye's on the floor. While Ib and one of the eye's where staring, there was another eye staring at Ib. But not in a good way. In a very perverted way! The eye was looking up Ib's skirt!

Ib didn't notice since she was having a starring contest with the one eye like she did when she was 9.

Garry noticed they perverted eye and he growled. "Ib!"

"Yeah Garry?" She didn't look at Garry.

"There's a...er...Let just get out of here!" Garry shouted.

She sighed and stood up. "Okay.."

Her and Garry walked out. 

* * *

**Sorry the chapters short :( I still have no idea what to write.**

Write in the reviews or pm me what you think I should write :)

Bye-bye till chapter 5!


	6. Where's Ib!

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I have had no idea's for this story ;o; .  
**  
**I will start updating once a week if I can. an starting in September it will be awhile for me to update since at school i'll be so busy.**

* * *

Ib looks over to where Garry was. "He told me to wait here but he hasn't come back yet..." She frowns.

Her head shoot's up hearing a girlish scream. "Garry!" She takes off running tord's him.

She looks down seeing Garry being tackled by doll's saying. "Play! Let's play!"

Gary squirm's and throws doll after doll off him.

Ib giggles and help's Garry. "The smaller one's aren't that bad Garry"

Garry jump's to his feet moving away from the doll's. "I still don't like them!"

She giggles and take Garry's hand forgetting she's not 9 any more. "Come on! Let get going." She drag's Garry along with her.

Garry smiles a bit walking with Ib.

* * *

"Hey Garry..."

Garry looks at Ib. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you're friends will remember you?"

Garry look's in front of him. "They might but who knows."

She frowns and looks down. "I hope they do..."

Garry gives Ib a smile. "Don't worry Ib."

Ib smiles seeing Garry's smile.

The room goes pitch black.

"Ib are you there?"

A pitch black long arm wraps its hand around Ibs and pull's back.

Ib let's out a yelp as she slam's to the ground.

"IB!" Garry try's to find Ib. "Ib! Where are you?!"

He get's no answer. "I-Ib?" He starts to freak out

"Ib! IB!" He call's as he try's to find a light switch quickly.

He hear's a loud scream. His eye's widen.

"I-Ib" 

* * *

**Left ya on a cliff hanger!**

**Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer after this one.**

**Review! I love reviews :)**


	7. Imposter!

**It will take me awhile to update.**

My laptop charger is broken and i'm writing this with whats left till I can go get a new one .

Enjoy :)

* * *

Previously

_He hear's a loud scream. His eye's widen._

_"I-Ib"_

The light go back on 5 minutes later.

He looks down seeing Ib on the ground rubbing her forehead. "Ouch.."

"You okay Ib?!" He bends down to Ib.

"Y-Yeah." She stands up. She grabs Garry's hand walking out. "Lets go! I don't like it in here..." She frowns.

He looks at Ib walking out with her.

* * *

Ib runs over to a painting. "Ah! Garry! Look at this!" She grins pointing at the painting.

Garry smiles a bit looking at Ib. 'She been acting very strange since we left that room...She keeps getting attacked by painting's and stautes way to much and shes not acting like herself...Is this really Ib?' He thinks to himself as he walks over to Ib. "Ib.."

"Yeah Garry?"

"Do you remember the promise we made?"

"Promise?" She smiles awkwardly thinking.

"The promise about where we are gonna go once we get out of here..." He asks.

"Ah, Yeah! That promise!" She laughs awkwardly as she starts walking again.

"What was it then?"

She ignores him and keeps walking.

He frowns seeing Ib ignore him.

She's been not like herself since they left the room and it's been making Garry worry. Worry that Ib might have hit her head really hard. And it makes him worry it thats even Ib...

If It wasn't Ib he would find her even if it was the last thing he did! He loved Ib very much. He would make them pay if they had hurt his Ib.

Ib ran over and poked Garry's cheek. "Garry.."

Garry stopped spacing out and lb. "Yeah?"

"Let go in this room." She runs into the room.

* * *

Garry knew something was up. This wasn't His Ib. This was someone else. Probably some Painting that looked like Ib...Or maybe it was a painting is disguise.

Garry ran over to the fake grabbing her wrest. "fak- I mean Ib..."

The girl turns and looks at Garry. "Hmm?"

"What was the promise we made. Tell me."

Her eyes widen. "Um..That we'd...Hang out again?" She says it very quietly.

Garry looks at her. "I can't hear you."

She takes off running.

"Hey!" He takes off after her. "WHERE IB!?"

She keeps running and running. 'How did he find out about me?! Was it that easy to tell?! God I hate him!' She thinks to herself as she runs.

* * *

'All find you Ib. I swear!' Garry thinks to himself as he runs after the imposter.

The imposter runs threw a bog orange door then she runs threw the room to a grey door running out.

Garry runs threw the room and his eyes widen. "No...No..Ib!" He runs tords the girl. 

* * *

Me; Sorry again for short chapters...

Mary; You really should make them long.

Me; I thought you where dead!? You know since Ib burned you!

Mary; I'm a ghost...?

Me; Oi...Why couldn't this be Ib or garry?

Mary; I hate Garry! It's all his fault Ib and I couldn't be together!

Me; Together? Like like together?

Mary; I'm not telling you. I don't know you.

Me; Well see you next time guys! Bye-Bye!

Mary; You cant just leave at that!

Me; Watch me kid.

Mary; I-I'm not a kid!

Me; you sure?

Mary; fine!

Me; Okay Mary we need to go now we only have 15% left untill my sweet laptop dies. *sobing*

Mary; weirdo! bye!

Me; Bye-Bye untill next time! :)


End file.
